


Rubet Vultus Meus

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I hate you my half-enabler!, Kissing, charlene said this is already mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: .





	Rubet Vultus Meus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/gifts).



> Had a conversation with @SleepyKalena, this happend in like 20mins. Title out of Dies Irae.

"Jyn's pants are pooling around her feet. Cassian, kneeling in front of her, closes his hand around one of her ankles, gesturing her to rise them, so he can take the pants off completely.  
  
When she is free, he slowly runs his hand up her shin, over her calf. Mostly soft skin, he can feel the muscles, formed by many years of running, jumping and fighting, under it.  
  
Jyn's looking down to him. Her eyes much fiercer than normally, when she is stripped by him, but then his thumb slides over the spot on her inner thigh, shortly above her knee and he can feel her muscles twitch at the sensation. To his and her surprise she takes in a sharp breath.  
  
Cassian looks down in order to hide his smile over this new discovery and then kisses her on the exact place where his thumb just had been.  
Just the slightest brush of his lips and scruff against her.  
He might misheard the sigh she made, so he kisses her again, this time with more emphasize.

There it is again and this time he can't hide his smile against her skin.  
Jyn runs her fingers through his hair, so he looks up again.  
Her face is flushed and there is an almost shy smile on her lips.  
Cassian kisses the inside of her hand.  
  
Tries to tell her without words how much she means to him, how much her trust means to him, before he returns to his post, wanting to find out what sound she might make when adds his tongue. And what if he traveled further up."


End file.
